UK
by Ariadna
Summary: Ken P.O.V... muy bizarro...


****

U+K

__

Por: Ariadna

****

Ari: Gackt!! Gackt!!! Wow!! I LUV Gackt!! ^___^

… never mind, just read the fic… ¬_¬

¿Quién soy yo?

Llevo preguntándome eso por demasiado tiempo ya…

¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué existo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi mente? ¿Dónde está mi corazón? ¿Por qué todo es oscuridad? ¿Dónde está la Luz?

__

Dakara...

nanimo iwanai de

kimi wa tada sukoshi ima wa obieteiru dake dakara

nanimo iwanai de

kimi wa tada sukoshi kanashimi no naka ni iru dake dakara

Me siento en un vacío, un vacío lleno de oscuridad… 

Pero hay alguien… hay alguien junto a mi en la oscuridad… ¿quién es?… me envuelve, me toma de la mano y me hace subir… quiere llevarme a la superficie…

__

"No tengas miedo" me dice con voz dulce. _"no digas nada, sé que estás dolido, has sufrido mucho… así que no digas nada…"_

__

saigo no toki no naka de inori o sasageru

Veo la luz a lo lejos… me está guiando a la luz. Es luz distorsiona mi imagen y finamente puedo ver algo de ese ser que me está salvando, es una chica… una niña como yo… solo que ella está rodeada de luz… y yo pertenezco a la oscuridad…

__

"No te deprimas." Me murmura. _"sólo reza…"_

__

tsuki no mahou wa... shalle a le rilla

amai koe de sasayaku kara

mou ichido dake kanau nara

te o tsunaide kimi to waraitai

Cada vez veo más claro, arriba del mar de oscuridad hay una luna gigante… ésta envía la luminosidad que necesita la niña para salvarme… ella sigue murmurándome dulces cosas al oído… me sostiene firme, ahora me toma con ambas manos y ríe.

Ella está feliz de encontrarse conmigo, no entendía por qué… ella quería rescatarme de las marcas negras de mi vida… 

Desearía poder sentirla más cerca, y tener la voz suficiente para decirle gracias por su intento… 

__

yume no naka de...

kioku no naka de kitto mata aeru ne...

¿Estoy dentro de un sueño? ¿O tal vez dentro de un recuerdo olvidado?

Ahora no era solo la chica… escuchaba la voz de otros chicos divirtiéndose, digimons también… reían felices, como la niña de la luz.

Tenía ganas de reír con ellos, como si todo fuera realmente un juego… eso hizo a la niña más feliz, sonrió con ternura… y continuamos subiendo hasta llegar a la superficie.

__

Kimi no egao ga torimodoseru nara

hohoenda kimi ga iru nara

kanashimi wa yasashisa ni kawaru yo

La oscuridad había soltado mis piernas, me sentía libre, como si pudiera volar…quería abrazarla a ella, mi salvadora, y besarla tiernamente… 

Me llevó a la superficie, pude respirar de nuevo.

Al fin pude verla a ella completamente… sus cabellos eran castaños, y sus ojos almendrados… la había visto antes, ¿pero dónde?…

__

"Escúchame…" me pidió. _"si mantienes tu sonrisa, si vuelves a reír… tu tristeza se volverá bondad, te lo aseguro…"_

Bondad… ¿por qué esa palabra me afectaba tanto? quería preguntárselo… 

__

"No digas nada, cuando cumplas con todo eso, nos volveremos a ver."

Su figura desapareció ante mis ojos… el resto del camino a mí mismo debía encontrarlo solo…

__

"Tooi kioku no mama de..." negai o komete

Días han pasado desde que desperté, pero ese extraño sueño aún está presente… ¿o realmente ocurrió? Deseo que así sea, quiero volverla a ver… quiero reír junto a ella, junto a esos digimons, junto a los otros chicos… todos los que aparecieron en ese sueño salvador… 

__

tsuki no mahou wa... shalle a le rilla

kimi ga namida o wasureru nara

yasashisa ni furerareru nara

kimi no soba de nemuritai

__

"Si puedes olvidar tus lágrimas, si puedes sentir tu bondad… quiero dormir y soñar junto a ti nuevamente."

Era de noche cuando me enfrenté directamente a los niños elegidos. Tenía miedo al rechazo, porque sabía que no merecía su perdón… pero ese chico Motomiya finamente me había convencido. 

De pronto una voz en mi cabeza apareció y junto a Wormmon me animaron a enfrentarme a los demás.

"Lamento todo lo que hice, espero que me perdonen algún día."

Fuera del más pequeño, los demás chicos sonrieron… me sentí aliviado, hasta que una sonrisa en especial captó mi atención…

¡Era ella! ¡Ella estaba frente a mí, junto a ellos, sonriéndome de nuevo!

__

tsuki no mahou ga kieru nara

sayonara ga mata otozureru kara

ima omoi ga tsutawaru nara

te o tsunai de kimi to odoritai

Aún no lo podía entender… traté de ignorarlo, no podía estar seguro de que fuera ella, porque ella actuaba como si nada… 

Era de noche, pero la luz de la luna no aparecía aún… caminábamos rumbo a nuestro mundo. Wormmon se había adelantado para conversar con V-mon y los demás. Me estaba quedando un poco atrás cuando la sentí venir a ella…

Me tomó de las manos y se acercó a mi oído.

"te dije que cuando te encontraras a ti mismo y a tu bondad nos volveríamos a ver…"

__

hikari no naka e kaeru beki basho e

mata dokokade kimi to aeru kara

"entonces si eras tú…"

"te estaba esperando… no me notaste por mucho tiempo…"

"Lo siento."

"Algún día volveremos a la luz."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí. si nos llegamos a separar, piensa en la luz, ella hará que nos encontremos de nuevo…"

"Gracias por todo."

"demostrando tu bondad ya me agradeciste lo suficiente, Ken…"

Me detuve por un segundo… sonrojado.

"Disculpa, pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre, jamás tuvimos una introducción directa."

Ella ríe, dándose cuenta del detalle.

"Mi nombre es Hikari."

****

Owari~~

14/10/01

__

Notas: un fic bizarro, lo sé…

Ok, este fic es el Kenkari que ganó la encuesta que hice un tiempo atrás… me agradó como quedó, a pesar de lo extraño… ¿pero que esperaban? Soy yo de la que estoy hablando, ¡claro que tenía que salirme algo extraño si me lo planteaba!

Este fic es para los que votaron por Ken como personaje favorito (por eso la historia fue contada desde su punto de vista): Athenea, Rock X, Cerberusmon, Lina Saotome, Noodle, Cris, Beba y yo misma ^^ … y a todos ellos que pusieron Kenkari como pareja favorita: Umi, Sora Sakura, Santi y yo de nuevo!! ^__^

La verdad, iba a crear un fic más normal, pero cambié de idea al recordar un fanart de Tokio Shirakawa, muy lindo, donde sale Hikari tomando la mano de Ken en el mar, llevándolo a la luz… eso y que quería de una buena vez utilizar una de mis canciones favoritas de mi solista favorito en un song fic. [Ari: Gackt! Gaku-chan!! =D~~ *drols*]…

La letra de la canción es casi literal desde la traducción en inglés en el fic, y haber puesto además de eso la traducción directamente me hubiese embarrado toda la redacción, así que quedó simplemente así.

¿Por qué el título "U+K"? Bueno, la verdad es que esta es una canción muy (MUY) triste, no por la letra, sino por su significado… el cantante, Gackt, me parece que se la dedicó a uno de sus mejores amigos, Ukyo Kamimura (he ahí las iniciales)… Kami-san era el baterista de la antigua banda donde estaba Gackt antes de ser solista, Malice Mizer, pero murió hace un tiempo atrás debido a una enfermedad. La verdad es que la letra es hermosa y no debería ponerte triste al leerla, diciendo cosas como "no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver." "Quiero unir mis manos contigo y reír"… pero si sabes que está dedicada a una persona que murió, ¡¡pues da pena!! Y realmente deberían ver la función en vivo (je, ¡es que tengo el concierto de su primer álbum en video!), puesto que ahí sale Gackt bailando junto a un montón de gente disfrazada de peluches gigantes y hombres vestidos con tutú, muy gracioso, pero sigue dando pena…

"hikari" luz; "yume no naka" dentro del sueño; "inori" rezar; "tsuki no mahou" magia de la luna; "yasashii" bondad; "namida" lágrima; "hikari no naka" dentro de la luz. 

Espero comentarios, por favor!!


End file.
